Cries of Love
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: What happens when Yato hears Yukine screaming his name? Noragami Yato x Yukine


"Y-Yato!" I cried out as I came.

I was panting as I rested my hand in my yukata; I was blushing at the thought of Yato coming into my room and hearing me moaning his name. I felt like such a slut with how easily the mere thought of his name drove pleasure through me. I pulled my hand out of my yukata and stood up to head towards the bath, so I could get cleaned up and get ready for my day.

I wasn't expecting much as I did my business and left the bathroom to head back to my room. I froze dead in my tracks when a half-naked Yato was sitting on my bedroll looking towards the sunlight that streamed in. He looked back at me with a smile on his face as he motioned for me to come to him. I didn't hesitate and walked over to Yato wondering what he could possibly be wanting. I sat on my knees beside my master and looked at him with confusion. I yelped when suddenly he pulled me forward and kissed me fully on the lips. I froze out of shock before I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. Yato wrapped his arms around me and gently laid me back onto the floor of my room. I watched him as he kissed down my torso to my waist and undid my towel. I blushed when my erection sprung up into his face.

Yato cooed, "so this is what you look like under your clothes," Yato purred with a seductive edge to it.

I blushed a deeper red, my mind racing with questions as to why he was doing this to me. I gasped in pleasure and my hand went into his hair when his mouth wrapped around my head. I grit my teeth as he slid more of my cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. My mind was blank of all the questions as I let myself melt into his pleasure and focus solely on the moment

"Master Yato!" I cried out as I came in his mouth blushing out of embarrassment.

He sat up and licked his lips as he looked at me; his bright blue eyes lost in lust. He crawled up so his face hovered over mine and kissed me deeply. I kissed back with no hesitation and allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth where I wrestled his.

"Ah!" I moaned out when I felt one of my master's fingers prodding at my entrance.

"I'm going in," Yato said as he pushed the finger completely in.

I wasn't a virgin, but it didn't get any easier no matter how many times you do it. I moaned as he moved his finger around and found my bundle of nerves that I had hoped he would find.

"Yato!" I screamed as he shoved a second finger in and bit at my neck.

I couldn't take the teasing and began thrusting my hips back against his fingers, "P-Please master Yato!" I shamefully begged for him.

"Are you sure that's what you want Yukine?" Yato asked me playfully.

I groaned in desperation when he pulled his fingers out and I could feel his cock poking at my entrance. I rubbed my ass against his head and watched as he grunted in pleasure. When he finally pushed in I felt like my head was exploding as white-hot pleasure surged through me.

"Yato!" I cried out when his cock rubbed against my prostate.

Yato smirked and bent my legs back so he could get better access, before he started thrusting into me with ruthless vigor. I clawed the floor as I threw my head back shamelessly screaming for him to fuck me harder. He obliged with my screams and thrusted harder moaning in bliss as he did so. My master's eyes were glazed with lust when he looked down at me and I gasped when his mouth connected with my neck. I moaned and clawed at his back as he rocked his hips into me and nibbled on the tender flesh of my neck.

"Master I'm going to cum!" I screamed as I arched my back and sprayed my semen between us.

Yato started to thrust harder as his rhythm became sloppy and ecstatic. I gasped in pleasure when I felt him fill me with his cum and it slowly drip out when he finally pulled out. I was panting as I looked up at him.

When we both managed to catch our breaths, I looked over to where he lay curiously, "master, what brought this on?" I asked.

He smirked and looked over at me, "I heard you calling my name while you masturbated, I figured I could please you since I wanted it too," He said with a purr.

I blushed.

My master had heard me?!


End file.
